


The Delicate Art Of Seduction

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Halloween!!! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Demons, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incubus Donghyuck, Light Angst, M/M, Summoning, dont worry they dont do the do i dont write smut, mark is just a lil human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: Alternative title: Praying The Gay AwayMost people could pinpoint the exact moment their lives changed. A mother giving birth to a child after hours of labour, a shy teen finally gathering up the courage to confess to their first love, a baby taking its first steps.Mark’s life changed when he gave into his idiot friends and used a ouija board, which resulted in him accidentally summoning an incubus that just wouldn't leave him alone.(In which, Mark is not afraid of anything and Donghyuck sucks at his job)





	1. How Mark Accidentally Summoned a Demon

Most people could pinpoint the exact moment their lives changed. A mother giving birth to a child after hours of labour, a shy teen finally gathering up the courage to confess to their first love, a baby taking its first steps.

For Mark, his life changed when he made the stupid decision of listening to his idiotic friend, Jeno.

“Come on, Mark, don’t be a scaredy cat!” Jeno whined as he elbowed Mark in the ribs, “It’s Halloween!”

“It’s October twelveth.” Mark rolled his eyes as he fixed his backpack and walked down the staircase out of the school building.

“Same thing.” Jeno was quick to respond as he trailed behind Mark, “Come on Mark, It’ll just be you, me, and a couple friends going to the haunted house down the road!”

“No way, I’m not going.” Mark said with a straight face as he started walking home, cursing every God in existence that he had to walk home with Jeno. Don't get him wrong, Jeno was Mark’s best friend and they had gone through the worst together, but during what Jeno called “Halloween season” (and what Mark lovingly called, Avoid Jeno Season) the boy would go crazy, throwing candy and leaving fake spiders all over the place. One particular incident left Mark in the hospital after a run-in with a particularly sharp piece of candy corn. He had plenty of reason to say no to Jeno, but in the end, the latter would always win. This time was no difference, and after a day of pestering, Mark gave in and that is how he found himself stood in front of a shitty haunted house on Friday the thirteenth.

“If I pay forty dollars for a haunted house, it'd better kill me.” Mark grumbled as he handed the teller the money and followed Renjun inside the house, Jaemin and Jeno trailing behind a bit. It was just as bad as Mark thought it would be, bad actors jumping out in shitty costumes and trying to scare them. It sure as hell worked for the other three, and Mark was sure he would never be able to hear out of his left ear after Jaemin had let out the loudest screech right next to him, but while everyone else was getting scared shitless, Mark was busy thinking about all the other things he could have bought with the forty dollars he wasted on the haunted house.

_ Two hoodies, a meal an expensive restaurant, a week's worth of snacks… _

“That was absolutely horrifying.” Jeno whispered, fisting the straps of his backpack as they stepped out of the house.

“Terrifying.” Mark said sarcastically.

“Round two?” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he held up two fingers.

“No way am I wasting another forty dollars.” Mark was quick to respond.

“I have another plan.” Jeno grinned mischievously. Groaning, Mark gave in and the three giggled as they dragged him down the path to his apartment building. They took the shortcut through the woods and through the graveyard just behind the building, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno taking in a deep breath before entering.

“Why?” Mark’s shoulders dropped as he looked at his friends in confusion.

“If you breathe in a graveyard, the demons can enter your body!” Jeno explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, and I don't let strange men inside me.” Renjun smirked, before holding his breath and entering the graveyard. Mark rolled his eyes and walked inside, making a point of breathing deeply as Jaemin dragged him through the yard.

“You have a death wish.” Jaemin panted out once they got through the graveyard. Mark shrugged and led his friends up to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting them in. He didn't realise what was going on until they were in his living room and Jeno was pulling a box out of his bag. He set the old and slightly dusty box on the floor and Mark’s heart dropped in realisation. A ouija board. Oh no they weren't that stupid were they?

“No, we are not doing this.” Mark groaned as Jeno took the board out of the box and started setting everything up.

“Humour me, Mark.” Jeno locked eyes with Mark until the boy finally gave in like he always did. Rolling his eyes, Mark scooched forwards and put his fingers on the planchette like everyone else.

“Are there any spirits here right now?” Jeno tentatively asked. It was dead silent in the room for a second before the planchette started moving slowly. Mark had to repress a scoff at how Jaemin gasped when the planchette stopped over the word “yes”, the four shared panicked looks, other than Mark who was thoroughly unimpressed with their acting. Renjun asked a bunch of stupid questions like what colour the spirit's eyes were and how old they were, and then Jeno took over asking,

“Do you have anything you want to tell us?” Jeno asked, and once again it was silent. The planchette slowly inched over to the numbers, stopping over six before moving its way over to the 9. 69. Mark couldn't take it anymore. Groaning he took his hand off the planchette and stood up.

“Mark!” Jaemin screeched with wide eyes, “You can't just take your hand off like that!” 

“This is stupid, I’m going to sleep.” Mark glared as he walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. He ignored the screams of protest from his friends outside and got changed without another word, falling into his bed.

“Mark! What if there's a demon in your house now!” Jeno yelled as he slammed open the bedroom door.

“Goddamn it Jeno, you’ve already made me spend forty dollars on a shitty haunted house and then made me entertain your stupid game, so let me get some damn sleep!” Mark snapped before pulling the covers over his head.

“But Mark-” Jaemin tried to say, but Mark cut him off by peeking his head out from underneath the covers and frowning.

“Just because you don't believe in spirits, doesn't mean they aren't real.” Renjun piped in calmly, his tone weirdly mellow for the situation.

“Oh bug off.” Mark tsked before retreating back under the covers.

“Don't blame us if you can't sleep tonight.” Renjun said before grabbing Jaemin and Jeno by the arms and walking out of the room.

Renjun was wrong, Mark slept soundly that night.

He dreamed of the Ouija board, and the haunted house and his stupid friends, but he didn't wake up from his sleep. It was about 6:45 when Mark woke up- before his alarm which would usually go off at 7 am exactly. He woke up with a weird feeling in the back of his neck, like he was being watched or something, Mark just couldn't put his finger on it. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the room. In the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of his curtains swaying, which was kind of peculiar since he the window was closed. He wrote it off as the a/c and got out of bed. 

His parents had left to go to work before he had woken up, and he knew that they would've left food for him in the kitchen. Mark rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on as he walked out of his bedroom. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the couches were still in the right place, the lights were on, the third chair was pushed out from the kitchen island (since his father always sat there and read his newspaper, every day without fail), the boy sitting on the table eating his pancakes- wait  _ wait. What the fuck? _

There on the kitchen island was a boy sitting on the table eating his pancakes. He seemingly hadn't noticed Mark standing the entryway, and was still eating Mark’s food. The latter had frozen in place because, the what fuck do you do when there's a strange boy sitting on your table eating your food? It took all but three seconds for Mark’s logic to take over and he silently stepped back into his bedroom, grabbing the bat that he always kept next to his dresser. He ran back into the kitchen, bat in hand but the boy only looked up, completely unimpressed.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked, bat up and ready to attack.

“Um, I’m a demon and I’m here to haunt you?” The boy said, a bit of maple syrup dripping down his chin from the pancakes that he had stolen, “Wait that was terrible.”

Mark’s shoulders dropped as he let the hand holding the bat relax, “Jeno put you up to this didn't he?” 

“Who’s Jeno?” The boy asked, genuinely confused.  _ Okay, he doesn't know who Jeno is, so he’s actually broken into my house. Not good. _ Mark brought the bat back up but the boy raised his hand and Mark’s arm froze. He tried to bring the bat down to attack the intruder, but he couldn't move his arm.

“What the fuck?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he desperately tried to move his arm. The boy made another gesture with his hand and Mark went flying back, his back slamming into the wall and knocking the air out of him, rendering him unable to speak.

“Sorry, I’m still not good at that.” The boy flinched and grimaced when Mark hit the wall.

“How the hell did you do that?” Mark choked out once he was able to speak again.

“I told you,” The boy said as he jumped off the table, landing without a sound, “I’m a demon,” He stalked towards Mark, his eyes going darker and darker until his eyes were completely black, “And I’m here to haunt you.” He reached out and caressed Mark’s cheek.

“Demon?” Mark blinked in confusion.

“Incubus actually.” The boy said as he dragged his hand down Mark’s neck, his slightly too long nails gently scratching the skin, sending chills down his spine. He looked Mark in the eyes, half-lidded and filled with lust as he leaned in close. Mark raked his mind, trying to remember what an incubus was, when the memory of Jeno rambling on about spirits popped up,  _ incubus’s are like male sirens, they seduce men and women and you know… and they’re really good at it too. They’re kinda like… sex demons! _

“Incubus, huh?” Mark started, “Aren't you supposed to seduce me or something?”

“Shhh, Mark, we’re just getting to that part.” The boy whispered, right against Mark’s ear

“How do you know my name?” Mark asked, his voice steady and confused.

“Oh! Forgive my manners,” The boy apologised as he stepped back, finally giving Mark room to breathe, “I’m Donghyuck,”

“But how did you know my name?” Mark asked once again.

“Don't ask so many questions,” The boy, Donghyuck, sighed as he reached out and brought a hand down Mark’s chest, his eyes dark and seductive. Yet somehow, Mark felt nothing, even as Donghyuck felt up and down his chest.

“It’s not working is it?” Donghyuck’s shoulders dropped as he pulled his hands away and freed Mark. The older stumbled away from the wall, rubbing his arms in confusion, “I suck at seducing people.”

“You really do.” Mark smirked, Donghyuck spinning around with anger evident in his eyes as he lift his hand to pin Mark up against the wall again, “Sorry sorry,”

“So who put you up to this? Renjun?” Mark tried again after crossing Jeno off his list.

“I told you, no one put me up to this. I’m a demon and I’m here to haunt you!” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“But, demons, aren't real.” Mark tilt his head in confusion.

“Well, I’m right here in front of ya, aren't I?” Donghyuck scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How am I supposed to believe you’re a demon?” Mark cocked his hip to one side, “Prove it?”

“Prove it? Did you miss the whole, me throwing you to the wall with no hands? The completely black eyes?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes went black to prove his point.

“Contacts?” Mark tried.

“When did I have time to put them in?” Donghyuck asked as his eyes went back to normal.

“Special effects?”

“Special eff- This is real life!” Donghyuck groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Here watch this.” Donghyuck stood straight, looking Mark right in the eyes before disappearing into thin air. Mark blinked in confusion for a couple of seconds thinking  _ what the fuckkkkk, what the fuckkkk???? _ And then as if he was never gone, Donghyuck reappeared not even two inches away from Mark’s face, startling the latter.

“Do you believe me now?” Donghyuck whispered, his breath hot on Mark’s cheeks.

“I must be dreaming.” Mark mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Donghyuck smirked in response as he reached down and lightly touched both of Mark’s wrists. He dragged his fingers up Mark’s arms, barely touching the hair’s on Mark’s skin, yet it  _ burned. _ Mark choked on the scream bubbling up his throat at the sheer agony from the touch. It felt like he was on fire, pain twisting in his guy and travelling up his chest. He couldn't scream, he couldn't make a  _ sound _ .

And then, it was gone. 

Donghyuck lifted his arms off of Mark’s the latter struggling to get the air back in his throat. Mark looked up, locking eyes with Donghyuck. The demon couldn't help the happiness raising in the back of his throat as he watched fear dance behind Mark’s eyes.  _ Oh, wait no, I’m supposed to be seducing him! Oh shit, scaring people isn't sexy, oh shit oh shit, how do I save this? _

“Believe me now hot stuff?” Donghyuck murmured as he gently grabbed Mark’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly as an apology. Mark quickly nodded his head, Donghyuck chuckling as he dropped the hand and walked away. 

Mark raked his brain trying to figure out, how the hell he ended up with a demon in his house. Maybe his mother made a deal with the devil when Mark was born? Maybe it was because Mark and his friends walked through a cemetery to get home the night before? And then it dawned on him- his friends. They had used a Ouija board the night before and Mark had taken his hand off prematurely, thinking that it was just a stupid board game. 

Donghyuck seemed to sense the realisation and he turned back around, cocking his hip to one side, “You should be careful what you summon,” Mark heard Donghyuck say but when he looked at the demon, his mouth wasn't moving, “I might not always want to go back once you’re done.” Donghyuck’s voice rang out in Mark’s head

“Can you read my thoughts?” Mark’s eyes widened in surprise at the whole, you-can-talk-in-my-head thing.

“Maybe?” Donghyuck shrugged as he walked back into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and going on to inspect every single item inside.

“Really?” Donghyuck grimaced as he held out juice box, “Apple juice? What are you, three?” 

“You’re one to talk, don’t demons drink blood?” Mark scowled.

“The only blood I’m interested in,” Donghyuck blinked, his eyes going dark as he pulled Mark forward against his will, as if he was tied to a string, “Is yours, Mark.” He looked deep into Mark’s eyes.

“Still not working.” Mark cocked an eyebrow and Donghyuck dropped the invisible hold.

“Damn it.” He groaned as he went back to looking through the contents of Mark’s fridge. The older smirked to himself as he looked over to the clock on the oven. 11:36, _ wait, don't I have plans with Jeno at 12:15? Shit how the fuck am I supposed to have people over with a demon on my hands? _

“Um so, how long are you staying here for? Because I have plans.” Mark tapped his fingers against the marble of the kitchen table. Donghyuck turned around confused as ever as he opened his mouth to respond.

“Hmmmm,” Donghyuck pretended to think, “Forever.”

“No no, how am I supposed to get ready?” Mark ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair.

“Don't worry about it hot stuff, I’m not gonna watch you in the shower or anything.” Donghyuck winked.

(Mark quickly found out that demons don't keep their promises, because Donghyuck appeared right outside the shower while Mark was inside.)

After shooing Donghyuck out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and an angry blush on his cheeks, he decided that he didn't like demons. He had spent years thinking that demons were just a fairy tale meant to scare kids, but no, they were, in fact, real and Mark was stuck with one.

As Mark got ready, Donghyuck continued to bother him, stealing his hairbrush, flickering the lights, manifesting in the closet (to which Mark had to bite back an “in the closet” remark) As Mark dried his hair with a towel- that Donghyuck had hidden twice before Mark finally got his hands on it, he thought about how on earth he was supposed to get rid of the incubus, when it finally dawned on him.  _ Don't Demons like, hate God? _

“No Mark, you can't pray me away.” Donghyuck deadpanned when Mark started mumbling prayers.

_ Fuck.  _

“You know, since I’m going to be here for the rest of your mortal life,” Donghyuck sat down on Mark’s bed, crossing his legs, “We might as well try to be friends,” He leaned forwards, Mark taking a step back to avoid the demon, “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark weighed his options. Donghyuck did bring up a good point, if he was going to hypothetically spend the rest of his life with a demon, they might as well try to civil, but Mark just didn't want to. Donghyuck literally appeared in Mark’s life, stealing his food and bothering the living daylights out of him and having spent most of his life thinking demons were a figment of everyone’s imagination, he was still a bit prejudiced towards Donghyuck. But as the demon stared up at him with those eyes- in which Mark saw just a hint of desperation and anticipation as if he were waiting for Mark to just say  _ yes _ , he sighed and agreed.

“Fine.” Mark frowned.

“It’s a deal?” Donghyuck held his hand out for Mark to shake on it.

Mark rolled his eyes and shook the Demon’s hand.

Mark was on his way out of his bedroom, walking into the kitchen when he remembered the glass wall separating the living room and kitchen, and he got an idea. Gasping, he made a detour to the drawer in the kitchen, full of random things and pulled out an expo marker.

“Red, how fitting.” Donghyuck scoffed as Mark walked them over to the glass walls. Uncapping the Marker, Mark wrote out: Demon rules: How to not be an asshole.

“Rules?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the glass. Mark nodded as he wrote down the first one.

_ No manifesting in the bathroom _

“Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered and naked.” Donghyuck cooed earning a killer glare from Mark.

_ No manifesting outside of the house _

_ No manifesting when other people are over _

_ No seducing my parents _

“Jealous?” Donghyuck smirked as he turned onto his side, inches away from Mark’s face, “Don’t worry hot stuff, you’re the only one I’m interested in.”

The older rolled his eyes and used his sleeve to erase the rule.

_ No attempting to seduce my parents _

Donghyuck pouted. Mark smirked.

“Okay, my friends are coming over and I doubt you are gonna be a good boy and stay in my room the whole time we hang out, so I need you to do me a huge favour and just stay invisible the whole time.” Mark pleaded as Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm, maybe if you call me a good boy again I might just think about listening to you.” Donghyuck pushed himself to his feet and went invisible right as the doorbell rang.  _ Shit, here we go. _ Mark took in a deep breath before opening the front door, Jeno walked in first, chest out and proud as he shouted,

“Hey there demons! It’s ya boy!” Jeno announced, making Mark’s heart skip a beat,  _ does he know about Donghyuck? _

“What?” Mark asked, trying to hold in his discomfort.

“Well, you obviously have demons in your house after what happened last night.” Jeno said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Jaemin nodded along, his pink hair flopping up and down as he did so. Mark rolled his eyes and shrugged as he walked the group into the living room.

They sat down on the couch, about to watch a scary movie as per Jeno’s request, when a bunch of books fell off the table.  _ Fuck you Donghyuck, _ Mark thought as Jaemin and Renjun physically flinched and stared at Mark in question.

“What the fuck was that?” Renjun whispered, looking around the room for the source of the fall. Mark made a mental note to add ‘No scaring my friends’ to the list of rules.

“Oh, it’s nothing! I just put the a/c on high!” Mark scrambled to pick the books back up on the coffee table.

“I told you there were demon’s here now.” Jeno said to Jaemin who nodded along.

“Wow, your friends catch on  _ quick _ .” Donghyuck’s voice rang out, making Mark’s heart drop down to the floor. He whipped around to see Donghyuck perched on top the TV, his legs crossed as he propped himself up with one arm.  _ Dear God. _

“I told you to-”Mark said, sitting up straight as he stared accusingly at Donghyuck, “Can they see you?”

“You can, they cant.” Donghyuck tilt his head to one side.

“Can they hear us?” Mark asked, leaning forward a bit.

“They can hear  _ you _ ,  _ you're _ talking’ to yourself.” Donghyuck smirked, as Mark’s heart dropped for the umpteenth time that day.

He had a feeling that Donghyuck was going to give him high blood pressure.

“What the fuck Mark?” Jeno asked, his eyes dancing with fright and confusion as he stared at Mark, talking to thin air.

_ Shit shit shit, _ Mark’s eyes widened as he realised the result of his one-sided conversation with Donghyuck.

“Did you guys see the glass? Manifesting?” Renjun pointed at the rules that Mark had stupidly left on the glass wall.  _ Shit shit shit. _

“It was… A joke!! Haha! Got you guys!” Mark said with a panicked laugh.

“You aren't fooling anyone.” Donghyuck grinned, from where he was sat on the Tv. Mark gave him a quick glare before turning back to his friends.

“You should’ve seen the look on your faces! You looked so scared!” Mark faked another laugh.

“Oh fuck you Mark.” Jeno huffed,  _ oh thank god he believed it _ . Jaemin sighed and started laughing along with him, whereas Renjun still looked a bit sceptical, but he kept quiet about and didn't question any further. Thankfully, they all believed it and they went on watching their movie. Donghyuck made a point of getting off the TV to look each one of Mark’s friends up and down, before giving Jaemin a look of utter disgust.

“You know there are actually eight deadly sins,” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Mark, pressing his body against Mark side, “pride, lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, sloth, and  _ that fucking hair colour. _ ” Donghyuck seethed as he pointed at the pink mop on top of Jaemin’s head that he called hair.

Mark scoffed in response, earning a few confused stares from his friends, which he waved off as Donghyuck laughed in his ear.

“I like your hair much better.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rest his head on Mark’s shoulder, his other hand drawing circles on the older’s chest. Mark couldn't deny the fact that Donghyuck’s compliment did wonders for his self-esteem and he also couldn't help the smile that cheekily rose to his face as he glanced at the top of Donghyuck’s head before going back to the movie. Renjun and Jaemin jumped as a “demon” jumped out killed one of the side characters in the movie and Donghyuck scoffed into Mark’s ear.

“This movie is so unrealistic, we demons don't really look that ugly,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he sat back up, “I mean look at me, I’m gorgeous.”

Mark turned his head to look at Donghyuck, a bad decision on his part. He didn't realise earlier, but Donghyuck was  _ really _ pretty. His tan skin glowed green in the TV light yet somehow Donghyuck made it work. He looked undeniably beautiful as he waited for Mark to turn him down as he usually did. His eyes were wide and his lips were ever so slightly parted and red like he had been biting on them.  _ Oh no, he’s hot. _ That was a visual he would definitely save for later, but for now, Donghyuck was starting to look confused, so Mark silently turned back to the movie. Donghyuck snorted and put his head back on Mark’s shoulder.

“have you fallen for me yet?” Donghyuck asked, his voice dripping with honey and vibrating through his chest.

Mark was silent for a couple seconds,

“In your dreams.” Mark whispered, just loud enough that only Donghyuck would hear. The demon laughed before letting Mark finish watching the movie. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun stayed around for a little bit, eating takeout and telling scary stories, but eventually, as it got late, they had to go home, leaving Donghyuck and Mark alone in the house again. Mark sighed as he closed the door behind his three friends.

“You’re going to give me high blood pressure.” Mark said as he walked over to the kitchen where Donghyuck was sat on the island stealing Mark’s yoghurt.

“Do Demons even need to eat?” Mark asked as he leaned on the counter.

“No, but it feels good.” Donghyuck responded, mouth full of stolen yoghurt with a cheeky grin. 

“Demon, huh.” Mark nodded his head as he thought, “Are you friends with Satan?”

“He liked to be called Lucifer, but yeah, we get lunch together every Tuesday.” Donghyuck answered, Mark’s eyes going wide at the answer.

“Really?”

“No.” Donghyuck snorted as he rolled his eyes.

“So you were the demon we spoke to on the ouija board right?”

“The one and only,” Donghyuck nodded as he ate another spoonful.

“69? Really? Are you that immature?” Mark snorted as he thought back to the night before.

“It’s a timeless joke, dear Mark.” Donghyuck grinned, bright and happy as he leaned back on his free hand.

It was all because of ouija board. He was stuck with an Incubus (who sucked at his job but was a demon nonetheless), because of a stupid board game his friends made him play. Yet somehow, he wasn't that upset about it. He thought to himself as he watched Donghyuck eat,   
_ Maybe this won’t be so bad? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello again  
> here is the markhyuck demon fic!!  
> lmk what you think so far!!


	2. Candied Apples

Donghyuck was annoying, no doubt about it.

After being forced to spend the last two weeks with Donghyuck, Mark could confidently say that the demon officially the most annoying person on the planet, if he even counted as a person. He broke all the rules that Mark had written out, he had almost exposed himself four times, and to top it all off he kept stealing Mark’s yoghurt cups. It was so bothersome how he was just always  _ there _  and Mark couldn't get rid of him. He prayed every single night begging for God to make the demon go away, but every single time Donghyuck would just mumble, ‘you can't pray me away, now go to sleep mortal.’

He was stuck with Donghyuck and it was tedious, but he eventually got used to it. He got used to Donghyuck sneaking into his bed late at night. He got used to Donghyuck speaking to him during classes, and Mark writing down his responses in the margins of his papers. He got used to Donghyuck always being there. And for a little while, it was okay.

Until the beginning of the third week, when Mark realised just how hot Donghyuck was.

It never struck him until that day, I mean, he had realised that Donghyuck was pretty the second that they had met but it wasn't until that day that he realised that he  _wanted_  Donghyuck. Maybe it was the incubus magic finally starting to get to him, or maybe he had always wanted Donghyuck and he was just lying to himself but one thing he knew was true, was that when he walked into the kitchen on that faithful Monday he had realised just how hot Donghyuck truly was.

Donghyuck was sitting on the kitchen island, as he usually was, with his legs crossed and an apple in hand- nothing too bad in and of itself. It wasn't like Donghyuck was seductively laid out on the counter, feeding himself grapes (though Mark wouldn't put it past him to do so) he was just sitting there.

He took another bite of the apple, the deep red of its skin matching oh so perfectly with Donghyuck’s pouty lips. His skin seemed to be glowing- literally golden in the early morning light streaming in through the window not too far away. His auburn hair was messy and in his eyes yet Donghyuck seemed to pull it off, looking so so soft as he happily chewed

It was in that moment that Mark realised that he was attracted to Donghyuck.

_ Not good, not good, not god! Shit shit shit, _  Mark thought to himself as he stared at Donghyuck completely frozen in place. It weirdly reminded him of their first meeting a while ago in this same exact kitchen, but Mark was hardly thinking about that. He was thinking about the way Donghyuck’s lips looked as he bit down on the apple, and how his dark eyes looked so good as they flicked up to look at Mark, locking their eyes. He was thinking about the way that Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise for a second before he settled into his usual smirk and hopped down off the table.

“Hey hot stuff,” Donghyuck grinned as he walked towards Mark, “See something ya like?”

Mark hated the way he had to suppress a yes.

He pushed the feeling down his throat and rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He didn't really trust his voice at that moment, so he kept quiet and flipped through his thoughts, trying to find something to talk about.

“What’s on your mind, Mark?” Donghyuck asked as he stopped inches away from Mark.

“I wanna know more about you, Hyuck," Mark said, settling on the first acceptable thought that came to his mind, "I mean you live in my house and eat my yoghurt, so I feel like I should at least know some demon secrets.” Mark continued on, trying his best to keep his voice steady as he lied.

“Hmmmmm,” Donghyuck hummed in thought as he played with the apple in his hand and pushed himself to sit on the countertop, “No can do human, some information is forbidden.”

“Oh come on that's hardly fair! You know all my secrets, why can't I know some of yours?” Mark pouted as he rest his arm on the kitchen island, right next to Donghyuck’s thigh.

“It’s funny, isn't it? That the forbidden fruit is forbidden because of the knowledge it holds,” The demon murmured before taking a bite out of the apple, sweet and sharp all at once. His eyes flickered down to Mark, dark and considering and just a bit amused as he smiled, “Tell me, what is it that your heart most wants to know?”

And for a moment, Mark felt a tugging on his heart. Not the tugging that he normally felt when he was around Donghyuck but a tugging that almost hurt. Not painful, but just crossing the line. It felt almost like someone was trying to steal his heart, and that's when it hit Mark.

“Stop using your demon powers on me!” Mark yelled as he took two steps and clutched his heart.

“Come on Mark, I know you are hiding something from me.” Donghyuck grinned as he tossed the apple in the garbage and pushed himself off the counter, walking towards Mark and forcing the older to take steps back, until he was pressed up against the opposite kitchen counter.

“Don't tell me, you’ve fallen for me?” Donghyuck smiled, his face merely inches away from Mark’s, and dear god, Mark almost said yes. He almost let Donghyuck’s powers get to him, but he stopped himself short and pushed Donghyuck off his chest.

“As if. I haven't fallen for you.”

“Yet.”

 

***

  
  


“Dear Lucifer, no matter how old I get, high school still gives me anxiety.” Donghyuck groaned as they walked into the high school.

“I didn't know demons got anxiety.” Mark snorted. It was loud and crowded in the hallways so he figured no one would notice him talking to the air.

“Bold of you to assume that your species is the only one with a range of emotions.” Donghyuck retorted as he eyed the people around them.

“High school is a scary place for all people, no matter what you are.” Donghyuck explained before a jock ran in front of them, giving Mark a funny face for talking to himself, “This brings back bad memories.”

“You went to high school?” Mark asked as they got to his locker.

“Yeah, I was alive once.” Donghyuck mumbled as he perched himself on top of the ugly blue lockers. Mark thought about as he put his books into his locker,  _ Donghyuck was alive at one point? How old is he? How did he become a demon? How did he die? _

“How did you-” Mark looked up at Donghyuck who was pointing behind him.    


“Why are you talking to yourself again?” Jeno asked as Mark slammed his locker shut.

“I told you, he's talking to demons.” Renjun whispered, not too discreetly into Jeno’s ear.

“You might as well tell them, it's not like I’m a secret or anything.” Donghyuck hopped down from the locker, “I could make myself visible right now if you want.”

“No, I said no manifesting at school!” Mark whipped around to Donghyuck, before groaning.

“See! He said manifesting!” Renjun pointed at Mark, who turned around and rolled his eyes.

“Fine! Follow me.” Mark gave in, grabbing Renjun by the arm and dragging him to an empty classroom. Jeno and Jaemin followed close behind, along with Donghyuck who had the smallest, cheekiest smile on his face.

“You got me! I talk to demons!” Mark pointed at the air where Donghyuck was standing. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin were confused for a couple of seconds since Mark was just wildly gesturing at the air, but eventually, Donghyuck made himself visible to the three of them.

“Incubus, actually.” Donghyuck corrected as the trio stayed frozen in shock. Jaemin was the first to react, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, obviously annoying Donghyuck, “ _ You _ , are by far the most annoying human I have ever met! I mean do you ever stop? Stop screaming!”

Jaemin slapped a hand over his mouth, and nodded, “Sorry.”

“Wow, so you’re a demon?” Renjun looked Donghyuck up and down, “You know what, I expected more, I thought I’d be more afraid.”

“Why is no one afraid of me? Mark wasn't and now you guys?” Donghyuck sighed as his shoulders sagged.

“If it's any consolation, I’m terrified.” Jaemin quietly spoke.

“Oh shut it, bubble gum.” Donghyuck snapped, immediately silencing Jaemin.

“Seriously? You’re a demon? I thought demons were supposed to be these super ugly things.” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “You’re hot, what the fuck?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Donghyuck grinned as he walked over to Jeno, “He’s my new favourite.” Donghyuck said to Mark as he hugged Jeno.

“Oh fuck you.” Mark groaned as he fist the straps of his backpack.

“I want a hot demon to follow me around, Mark you’re so lucky!” Jeno said with wide eyes.

“He’s hot but he’s an ass.” Mark frowned as he looked at Jeno in exasperation.

“Just because I’m dead doesnt mean I can't hear you talking shit!” Donghyuck started, “And on this topic, I have a great ass-”

“Okay! Jeno let’s go we have Calculus.” He elbowed Jeno. The demon let go as Jeno grabbed Mark and pulled him out the door before turning back to Donghyuck, “Stay back here for a second.”

“I wouldn't want to sit through calculus anyways!” Donghyuck called over his shoulder as Jeno pushed Mark into the hallway.

“What the fuck Jeno?” Mark cursed as Jeno wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders with a smile on his face.

“You totally have the hots for this demon.” Jeno grinned.

“Isn't that like his whole thing though? Everyone has the hots for him, he's an incubus.” Mark rolled his eyes as he explained what an incubus was.

“Yeah I know what an incubus is, but you dont wanna fuck him you just wanna hug him and kiss him.” Jeno pointed out before sticking his tongue out, “gross.”

“I do not!” Mark protested as he avoided Jeno’s eyes. He didn't want Jeno to know he was right.

“You can't lie to me Mark, I know you all to well. You have this little look in your eyes when you look at him and I can tell you are trying to hide it behind this annoyed face.” Jeno gestured at Mark’s  _ very _  annoyed face. Jeno had a point. Mark started to develop a soft spot for the demon and a huge part of his day was spent trying his best to not give in and kiss him. He blamed it on the whole incubus thing but he deep down he knew it was because he had fallen for Donghyuck’s weird quirks. The way he would talk to Mark in classes to keep him busy when he was bored in physics. The way he would try to seduce Mark even though he had the face of a baby, and the behaviours of a child. The way he would steal Mark’s yoghurt. He loved it all, but he just couldn’t tell Donghyuck that.

Donghyuck was there to seduce him, that was literally his whole purpose as a demon, but Mark didn't want to have sex with him, he just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie and kiss a little. Was that too much to ask for?

“Just tell him, I mean it's worth a shot.” Jeno shrugged as he fixed his backpack.

“No Jeno, it's complicated. This isn't some fucked up horror-romance movie.” Mark sighed as his shoulders sagged.

“Oh, but it is.” Jeno’s cheshire-like grin returned to his face as they reached the classroom door, “Think about it during class.”

“I can't be gay in calculus, there's no time for love in hell.” Mark mumbled to himself as they walked inside and took their seats.

 

***

 

After spending his entire school day being distracted by Donghyuck, Mark was more than ready to go home. The demon was doing everything in his power to annoy Mark: using his weird powers to make his papers fly everywhere, slamming his locker shut on his fingers, and stealing his food. He had even harassed him in the urinals; as Mark was relieving himself, Donghyuck poked his head through the wall, putting his face less than three inches away from Mark’s. In an attempt to make Donghyuck go away, Mark so eloquently said  “Dude I’m peeing,” which would've been okay if he was alone, but two urinals away was Yuta Nakamoto, captain of the football team. He now thought that Mark talked to himself, and gave Mark a weird look before turning away.

While the social and physical abuse was bad, it was the distracting that was worse. Donghyuck was distracting even when he wasn't trying. Just his presence was enough to draw Mark’s attention, and no matter how hard he tried Donghyuck was always on his mind. Donghyuck was just so intoxicating and nice to look at, and Mark found himself staring at Donghyuck without even realising.

It wasn't until Mark got home that he realised that he wouldn't get a break. He was distracted even at home, his one safe haven. He so desperately wanted to give in and kiss Donghyuck, but he wouldn't let himself do that, so he decided he needed to get rid of the demon. He tried locking Donghyuck outside, but that didn't work since he could walk through walls, and then he tried to trap him in a circle of salt, but Donghyuck told him that it was bullshit. He then tried to draw a pentagram in chalk on the concrete floor of the kitchen, but that didn't work either.

“What in Lucifer's name are you doing?” Donghyuck asked when Mark splashed water in his face.

“I thought demons were allergic to holy water?” Mark said as he dipped his fingers in the water and splashed some more at the demon.

“Allergic?” Donghyuck sputtered, before scoffing, “That's not even holy water, that’s a bottle of Evian!”

“It was worth a shot.” Mark sighed as he pushed himself up to sit on the counter. It was so annoying how even at home, the one place he was supposed to be at peace, he was still distracted. He still wanted to spend every moment mapping out each inch of Donghyuck’s face from his deep eyes to his red lips. He so badly just wanted to just grab Donghyuck and kiss him but he couldn't, he just  _ couldn't _ .

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to kiss Donghyuck. What the demon would taste like on his lips as he pulled him flush against his body. What Donghyuck’s warm hands would feel like as they ran up and down Mark’s chest, what his nails would feel like as they dug into the skin of his back. What Donghyuck would sound like as Mark drew out sweet sweet sounds of pleasure from his cherry red lips.

He really hoped Donghyuck couldn't read his mind.

“Can you read minds?” Mark asked as he tapped his finger on the marble of the countertop.

“No, I’m a demon, not Professor X.” Donghyuck scoffed as he took a step forward, “Why? Are you thinkin’ about me?”

Mark decided to play along, “Maybe.” He shrugged. Donghyuck looked taken aback for half a second before his usual ever-confident aura took over and he walked forwards, situating himself between Mark’s spread legs.

“Oh really now?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow as he slid his hand up Mark’s chest to rest on his shoulder.  _ It’s happening _ , the demon rolled onto his toes to reach Mark. The human all but froze, not sure of what to do in this situation. He wanted to kiss Donghyuck,  _ god _  he wanted to kiss him so bad, but he knew he shouldn't, he didn't want to give into the demon.

Their lips were about to touch when the front door swung open. There in the doorway, stood Mark’s mother, looking at the pair in the kitchen with wide eyes. She looked at Mark and then looked at Donghyuck then she quickly took a glance at the list of rules on the glass divider, before she took in a deep breath and made a beeline for her bedroom.

“Do you think she saw me?” Donghyuck said as he rolled off his toes and took a step back.

Mark blinked once. Twice.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Mark said, Donghyuck taking a step back to let the human off the counter. Mark slammed his bedroom door shut before leaning back on the door. This wasn't good, this was very very not good. He was going to be stuck with Donghyuck for the rest of his life, and he didn't want to be stuck with the dirty and almost lecherous thoughts that filled his mind whenever the demon was around.

His life had become so hard. Donghyuck was constantly pestering him, hiding his homework and stealing his clothes but on top of that be made it so difficult for Mark to focus. He just wanted to go back, go back to before this all happened. Before the haunted house and ouija board. He just wanted to have a clear mind for once, but that was virtually impossible with someone like Donghyuck around.

Mark sighed in frustration as he stepped inside the shower, and turned on the cold water. Donghyuck was impossible. He just wanted to get rid of the demon. He didn't want this anymore, he just wanted to be alone for once. He hadn't had one moment of alone time in the two weeks Donghyuck had been there so far, and he was like a parasite Mark just could get rid of.

Mark just wanted time to think, but he wasn't getting it. He could almost feel his anger and frustration rising as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, reaching a boiling point when he looked up and saw Donghyuck standing there in the bathroom with his usual smirk. Mark tried to calm down, he really did, but as Donghyuck opened his mouth to utter some stupid remark as he usually did,

Mark snapped.

“What the fuck Donghyuck?” Mark screamed, I mean,  _ screamed. _

“I-” Donghyuck started to say once he realised that Mark was truly upset.

“I mean seriously, can't I have some fucking time to myself? You’re so annoying and you pester me nonstop, do you not know how to shut the fuck up? I’ve been trying to get rid of you, you just won't fucking leave. Just, Just go away!” Mark angrily ranted, his chest full of anger. He failed to notice the way Donghyuck’s expression cracked. His usually bright and mischievous smile was gone, replaced by what some might call hurt. Mark was too blinded by his own anger to notice that Donghyuck was hurt.

“Fine.” Donghyuck swallowed his hurt, making his face stone cold as he looked Mark in the eyes.

And then he was gone.

Mark looked at the spot where Donghyuck was seconds ago, now empty for a couple seconds. Just standing in the bathroom slightly wet with water dripping down his face, as he stared at the spot. And then he sighed and dried his hair and got dressed.

He finally got what he wanted, silence and time to think. Mark smiled to himself as he flopped down onto his bed, which was colder without Donghyuck’s supernatural heat. Mark shook his damp hair and rolled onto his side. He wasn't going to think about Donghyuck, he had spent two weeks trying to get rid of him and now he was finally alone.

He was going to take advantage of it because he knew Donghyuck would be back. He knew he would be back to bother him. To steal his yoghurt cups and talk to him during class. To cuddle up next to him while Jeno played yet another horror movie, and to hide his homework. He knew Donghyuck was going to be back, and he was going to be back soon, so Mark was going to enjoy his little bit of silence.

He quickly learned that the silence was suffocating.

He couldn't fall asleep, somehow he had gotten so used to Donghyuck rambling on and on about his demon life or even just the puffs of air that he breathed out as he slept (even though demons didn't need to sleep). The silence was almost deafening and Mark couldn't help but toss and turn in his sleep, or lack thereof. It was almost morning and Mark had hardly slept, but as he was finally shutting down he thought,

_ Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean. _

 

***

 

When Mark woke up, he confirmed that thought. He needed Donghyuck. He had gotten so used to the demon helping him in the mornings, putting food on the table while Mark got dressed and always picking up the homework that Mark had forgotten to pack. Mark almost forgot his backpack that day as he rushed out of the apartment, running past the rules written in expo on the wall. It hurt his heart just a little to see the rules that they had written together (even if Donghyuck never followed them).

Even with Donghyuck gone, he was still the only thing on Mark’s mind. It was frustrating really, how he had longed for Donghyuck to finally leave him alone, but now that the demon was gone, he still couldn't think straight (in both connotations of the word). As he was walking to school, his mind was filled with thoughts of Donghyuck. He almost missed him. He almost missed the endearing things about him like how his eyes brightened when he spoke about his past or the way he would cuddle up next to Mark in his “sleep”. He even missed the annoying things about him, like how he would hide his clothes and steal his food or when he would talk nonstop about things Mark didn't care about.

Because without Donghyuck filling the silence it was too quiet.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” Jeno asked as he ran up to Mark, Renjun and Jeno following close behind.

“He left.” Mark glared at Jeno as he fixed his backpack on his back.

“Really? Damn, I was starting to like him more than you.” Jeno joked, hitting Mark on the shoulder. The older shot another glare and wordlessly quickened his pace until his friends were nothing but a speck in the distance.

It was noisy in the hallways, so loud it was impossible for Mark to hear his own thoughts, and for the first time in his entire school career, he was thankful for it. He didn't think of Donghyuck as he grabbed his binder from his locker and wormed his way through the crowds to his first period class, which just so happened to be environmental science. As he sat down in his seat, he could vividly remember the time that Donghyuck chucked the taxidermy pigeon across the room, his loud laugh echoing against the white walls, though no one but Mark could hear him.

It was almost sad how not many people would get the chance to see or hear Donghyuck. He was annoying at times, but he never failed to brighten Mark’s mood just a little bit. With his dark, but happy eyes and his cherry red lips, Mark was smitten. He sighed and slouched in his chair as he admitted it. He missed Donghyuck, he missed him so much, even if he stole his yoghurt, he just wanted Donghyuck back.

He wanted those dark eye and cherry lips and he wanted to be able to hear his nasally laugh, but he didn't know how to get him back. He tried to calm himself down and get rid of the thoughts, but it was no use. Even if he thought about the bad things about Donghyuck, he just couldn't get rid of the feeling in his chest that longed for Donghyuck to comeback.

His brain was a bit more logical and kept trying to remind him that Donghyuck was nothing but a nuisance to him, but Mark had always been a hopeless romantic and his heart was beating wildly for Donghyuck.

“Your life has somehow become a weird crossover between a chick flick and a horror movie.” Jeno commented as they left the environmental classroom.

“Twilight is shaking.” Renjun commented, Jaemin laughing along at the joke.

“Twilight is fine.” Jeno, the largest supporter of the twilight saga, snapped. Mark had been subject to Jeno’s long rants about how the Twilight series was ‘actually good, people are just mean’ and at this point, he would just tune out his friend whenever the movie came up in conversation.

“But back to our modern day twilight turned Casper the friendly ghost,” Renjun cut off his debate with Jeno to talk to Mark, all three of them ignoring the way Jaemin whispered "Casper the horny ghost."

“Where did he go? Is he coming back?”

“I don't know.” Mark gave a half-assed answer as he put his textbook in his locker.

“Why did he go?” Jeno asked, leaning against the lockers.

“Because I snapped at him and told him to leave, and he did just that. Happy?” Mark slammed his locker shut and glared at his friends who were staring at him with wide eyes.

“What the fuck Mark, I told you to tell him you liked him, not tell him to go away!” Jeno groaned, his shoulders slumping, looking completely exasperated with Mark’s childish antics.

“Whatever! He’s gone now.” Mark slung his backpack on his back, getting ready to leave, but before he could walk away, Jeno grabbed his arm.

“Because you pushed him away like you always do. When are you gonna grow the fuck up and stop isolating yourself? This is what happened with Yukhei and Jaehyun- the second they got close to you, you pushed them away and the moped about it. This is your fucking fault, own up to it and get Donghyuck back.” Jeno seethed, his usually happy and warm eyes, serious and cold.

“He’s not even human!” Mark glared, trying to shake off Jeno’s hold.

“Exactly! You found a way to push away the undead, that's a fucking achievement, but I’m gonna need you to get out of your stupid fucking melodrama and wake up and realise what you're doing to yourself!” Jeno emphasized each word, and Mark radiated pure anger. Using his other hand, he finally pried Jeno’s fingers off and ran away.

Like he always did.

 

***

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Jeno had a point.

His first ever crush, Jaehyun, had asked him on a date and Mark was ecstatic. But then he let his nerves get the best of him and he didn't go, leaving Jaehyun at the movie theatre all on his own. Jaehyun was persistent and he tried again and again, but eventually, Mark grew cold, disregarding his feelings until Jaehyun finally gave up.

Yukhei was similar to Donghyuck, annoying but hot. He would pester Mark, leave flowers and chocolates in his locker and Mark thrived off the attention. But then once things started getting serious he cut off all contact with Yukhei, leaving the boy confused as to why Mark was not answering. He gave up too.

Donghyuck was no different. The second Mark realised that he had something of a chance with the demon, he cut his heart off and snapped at him, letting the annoyance that had been building up, spill from his lips. He was just trying to hide his feelings, just trying to hide the fact that he had given into Donghyuck’s sucky incubus magic.

Mark didn't want to lose Donghyuck. He didn't want Donghyuck to have the same fate that befell Jaehyun and Yukhei. He wanted Donghyuck, he wanted to be able to hug him and cuddle with him and whisper ‘I love you’s’ during physics and kiss those pouty lips. He wanted Donghyuck so bad, it almost hurt. His chest ached and his eyes drooped as he thought about the boy, his face set in a permanent frown.

He needed to find a way to get him back.

Mark brainstormed ways to get Donghyuck back but he came up with nothing. He was just about to give up but when he opened his locker and saw Jeno’s ouija board stuffed inside, he got an idea. Mark smiled to himself as he gently put the box in his backpack and ran home without a second thought.

He slammed the door open and thrust his bag onto the floor as he turned off all the lights and lit a candle. He opened his bag and pulled out the Ouija board, setting it on the floor and blowing off the layer of dust that always seemed to cover the board no matter how hard you tried to get rid of it. Picking up the planchette, he placed his fingers on the board and sighed.

“Donghyuck?” Mark said into the empty air.

The planchette moved to the word ‘no.’

“Come on, I know it’s you. Come back.” Mark said, but the planchette didn't move.

“Please?” Mark said, desperation seeping into his tone as he almost willed the planchette to move.

It was silent for a second as the whole world seemed to hold its breath.

And then Donghyuck was there.

Mark let go of the breath he was holding in and jumped to his feet, stepping forwards to hug Donghyuck, but the demon stepped back.

“I thought you wanted me to go away.” Donghyuck said in a small voice, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

“I didn't mean it.” Mark responded as he took another step forward. Donghyuck didn't take a step back. His eyes were waiting with anticipation as Mark locked their gazes.

“I was stupid and I said things I didn't mean. I-I, hmm,” Mark took in a deep breath looking at the ground before looking back up at Donghyuck, “You were right this morning. I have fallen for you.” Mark finally said as Donghyuck’s deep dark eyes widened in surprise.

It was silent for yet another second as Mark started to regret his words.  _ Maybe Donghyuck doesn't like me, maybe he never did. He’s a fucking demon after all, what's to say he even feels love? _  But before those thoughts could continue, Donghyuck cut him off by leaning and finally pressing those sweet cherry lips against Mark’s.

The human froze for a second before he sighed and kissed him back. Kissing Donghyuck was just like how he thought it would be, amazing, in every sense of the word. His lips were sweet and tasted of candied apples and warmth, it was intoxicating. It was almost comical how sweet Donghyuck tasted on Mark's lips since he was a demon. He was supposed to be bitter and repulsive, yet Hyuck was soft and inviting and  _warm._  Donghyuck brought his hand up to cup Mark’s cheek, the other one gently wrapping around his neck and Mark melted into the touch, his own hands landing on the demon’s waist. They took a step backwards, Donghyuck’s back hitting the glass wall and coincidentally erasing the ‘ _ no attempting to seduce me,’ _  rule.

Mark pulled away when he needed to breathe, his chest rising and falling against Donghyuck’s as he rest his head on the demon's forehead, “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” Mark whispered out, Donghyuck scoffing at the confession.

“You were acting so cold, who knew you were a big softie.” Donghyuck snorted as he played with the hairs on the back of Mark's neck.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Mark rolled his eyes, though it was pointless since Donghyuck couldn't see him.

“With pleasure.” Donghyuck said before connecting their lips again.

Mark would have to thank Jeno for letting him use the Ouija board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> lmk what you think!!


	3. Brimstone

“I knew you’d fall for me eventually,” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s collarbone as his finger drew mindless circles on the human’s chest.

He was right, Mark had fallen helplessly head over heels with Donghyuck, no doubt about it, though he was hesitant to admit it. He was stupid for trying to push Donghyuck away, but now that he had Donghyuck, he wasn't going to let him go. Mark smiled into Donghyuck’s hairline as he responded.

“Oh shut up,” Mark said, trying to cover the way that his heart leapt when Donghyuck laughed, loud and high pitched. The lights were off in Mark’s bedroom and the only light was from the streetlights illuminating the streets below his apartment. They were under the navy bedsheets of Mark’s bed, the covers half pushed off of them since Donghyuck’s body heat did a good enough job heating them up (or maybe the long makeout session that left them panting, who knows?)

“But you _have_ fallen for me, right?"

“Yeah.” Mark sighed as he played with the hairs at the base of Donghyuck’s neck. The demon opened his eyes and looked up at Mark, his eyes innocent and naive as he stared up at Mark with a look of complete adoration. Mark was in awe, his breath catching in his throat as he looked down at the truly beautiful demon in his arms.

“Head over heels?” Donghyuck asked, his voice almost insecure and vulnerable, his eyes mirroring the emotions as he looked at Mark with uncertainty swirling the deep dark depths of his eyes.

“Completely,” Mark whispered, enjoying the way that Donghyuck melted into a smile. Mark grinned back before scooching forwards and planting a quick but oh so sweet kiss on Donghyuck’s waiting lips.

“Now that you’ve accomplished your goal, what are you gonna do?” Mark asked once he pulled away.

“Hmm, I don't know. I suppose I could go back to hell or seduce some other human.” Donghyuck said with a teasing tone.

“Poor human.” Mark joked, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

“Can I go to hell with you?” Mark asked, his eyes dancing with mischief as he mapped out Donghyuck’s face.

“Why would you want to? The second you got there, your skin would burn off.” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’ll pack sunscreen,” Mark said before the two of them burst into a fit of laughter. Mark watched the way Donghyuck’s eyes melted into crescents as he laughed and the way that his cheeks would pull back as he smiled, his perfect teeth on display. He didn't want Donghyuck to leave.

“Are you actually going to leave me?” Mark asked once they had calmed down.

Donghyuck sighed, as he looked back up at Mark, his features softening as he brought his hand up to caress Mark’s cheek, “No dear, I’m not gonna leave.”

Mark knew that it wasn't true. He knew that Donghyuck would eventually leave. He was an immortal demon after all. Mark would get old and die, that was just a fact. No matter what, it would always end in death. But Mark didn't want to think about that. He just got into a relationship with Donghyuck, it was much too soon to start talking about the future.

Donghyuck seemed to sense the inner turmoil swirling in Mark’s thoughts, because he smiled knowingly and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Mark’s forehead. The human’s eyes fluttered close as he enjoyed the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips against his skin. Mark brought his hand up to cup the hand on his cheek, melting at the way Donghyuck’s hands were always so warm and soft and just inviting. 

Everything about Donghyuck was inviting, from his warm eyes, his soft lips and his gentle touch. For a demon, he was pretty sweet. Mark smiled to himself as Donghyuck pulled the boy into his arms. The demon ran his hands through the human’s black hair as Mark gently kissed the length of his neck, before sighing.

“I really like you.” Mark breathed out against Donghyuck’s neck.

The demon smiled softly before responding, “And I really like you too.”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

 

***

 

It's funny how fate likes to fuck with you. 

One day you think you have a chance at a nice normal future- a house in a cul de sac with your partner and two kids and your golden retriever named spot. Nice barbeques at your neighbour's house after you go to your son's soccer game. Mark really thought he had a chance at that life. 

Until Donghyuck came around and changed everything. There was no cul de sac in the future because it was Donghyuck. Donghyuck would never want to marry or get a dog, or god forbid live anywhere other than an apartment where he can easily phase through walls and steal the neighbour's food. He just was that type of person.

And somehow Mark was okay with that because he knew what he was getting into when he decided to date a demon. It was almost funny how sweet Donghyuck looked in the mornings. With his eyes peacefully shut as he slept (although he didn't need to), and his hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. He looked weirdly angelic in this lighting, with his features glowing in the morning light. It was ironic how Donghyuck, a demon, could look so innocent.

Mark reached out and gently brushed Donghyuck’s cheekbone, smiling at the way his skin was so soft. Shuffling closer, Mark caressed his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, his eyes closing as he did so. Once he pulled away, Donghyuck’s eyes were fluttering open, his dark eyes swirling with emotion as he started to wake up. Mark couldn't help but smile at the way that Donghyuck’s gaze softened when he realised it was just Mark. The demon blinked a couple more times and then yawned before pouting. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't just pouting, he was making kissy faces, waiting for Mark to finally kiss him.

“You’re so needy,” Mark mumbled as Donghyuck breathed out a laugh before puckering his lips again. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes which was pointless since Donghyuck couldn't see him anyways, before giving in and pecking Donghyuck’s lips. The demon chased his lips, but Mark didn't let him have the satisfaction. Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open, a pout decorating his cherry red lips.

And Mark was weak,  _ so so  _ weak. Who was he to withhold kisses from his Donghyuck? Sighing, he gave in and brushed his lips against Donghyuck’s, the ghost of a kiss dancing across their lips as Donghyuck whined. Mark pressed the lightest kiss on the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth, the demon breathing out a puff of air before cupping Mark’s cheek and leading him to his lips.

Donghyuck hummed once their lips were slotted together, soft and sweet with just a little bit of teeth when Mark smiled into the kiss, unable to keep his happiness contained. He caressed Donghyuck’s neck, idly playing with the hairs on the back of his neck as his other hand slid down Donghyuck’s chest. Pulling up his shirt, Mark settled his hand flat against Donghyuck’s stomach, relishing in the way that Donghyuck just radiated pure heat. 

The demon let out another whine as he pulled away and crawled into Mark’s lap, straddling the human before leaning down and locking their lips without missing a beat. Mark’s hands flew to Donghyuck hips, his fingertips sliding under the fabric of his sleeping shirt, and ever so slightly digging his nails into the boys tan skin. 

“Mark! Did you- oh wow okay,” Jeno’s voice rang out through the room as the boy slammed the door open, before backing out of the door way.

“Wow, you move  _ fast _ .” Jaemin said with wide eyes as Donghyuck whipped his head around to look at the three in the doorway, Mark leaning to the side with an exasperated expression on his face. Jaemin was peering over Jeno’s shoulder, his jaw slack as he stared at the dup on the bed. Jeno was covering Renjun’s eyes, his own eyes unmoving from their glare on Mark.

“Move your hands dumbass!” Renjun scowled as he clawed at Jeno’s hands.

“No, you can't see this! They’re in such a compromising position!” Jeno hushed, refusing to move his hands from Renjun’s eyes.

“I’m older than you?” Renjun protested, his hands falling limply to his side as he began to admit defeat.

“Yeah, but you are like one foot tall and two centimetres wide.” Jeno cooed, earning and elbow in the ribs from the shorter.

“Fuck you.” Renjun seethed as he finally succeeded at tearing Jeno’s hands off.

“Anyways!” Mark piped up sitting up with an expectant expression on his face, his eyebrows twisted in confusion, “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

“Oh yeah!” Jaemin gasped pushing past Jeno, and waltzing into the room, “We wanted to check if you and the demon made up, which you obviously did lol.” 

“Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?” Renjun asked, disgust clearly written on his face.

“Yeah, stop oppressing me.” Jaemin glared back.

“Okay, you guys got what you came for, me and Mark made up now, can you… leave?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, his eyes glaring as he continued, “I was kinda in the middle of something.” He said, gesturing at his and Mark’s current position.

“Ohhh, yeah!” Jeno nodded in understanding, pushing the other two out of the doorway with a smirk on his face.

“You two just continue what you were doing!” 

“Shall we?” Donghyuck asked with a suggestive grin on his face once the three were out of the room.

“We shall,” Mark said and no less than one second later, Donghyuck was back on his lips.

 

***

 

Mark didn't hate Jeno, that boy was annoying as hell, but he had never done anything to truly bother Mark. He was good at keeping Mark on the right track and he always knew how to make Mark feel just a little bit better on a shitty day. 

He also had a sense of humour, which Mark and Donghyuck were reminded of when they left the bedroom to go to the kitchen and found a box of plan B on the counter. Mark scoffed as he picked up the box and held it up for Donghyuck to see.

“God Jeno,” Donghyuck laughed as he took the box and examined it.

“Can demons even get pregnant,” Mark asked as he pushed himself onto the counter.

“I don't think so, that baby would be the antichrist and that would mean the end of the world so…” Donghyuck trailed off as he threw the box away.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re the antichrist.” Mark quirked an eyebrow as Donghyuck walked forwards, settling in between Mark’s parted legs.

“If I was the antichrist, then you would have a lot more problems on your hands,” Donghyuck said as he put his hands on Mark’s thighs, bunching up the fabric of Mark’s shorts so he could touch his skin.

“You got me there,” Mark mused as he leaned forwards, “The only thing I want on my hands is you.”

Donghyuck breathed out a laugh, “gross.” 

Mark ignored the comment in favour of leaning down and locking lips with Donghyuck. He kissed the demon until he was panting(which made no sense since he didn't need air) and then kissed him after that until his mother came in and literally pulled them apart

“Look, I don't know who you are, but considering I’ve seen that list on the wall, and I’ve seen you literally disappear, I'm just gonna assume that you’re some weird demon.” She said, her face red with embarrassment and frustration.

“So in that case,” She said as he walked over to the drawer and pulled out an expo and added three more rules.

_ No kissing in the kitchen _

_ No kissing after 9pm _

_ The bedroom door stays open!!!! _

 

***

 

Going to school with Donghyuck was even more difficult than before they started dating. Because instead of Donghyuck pestering him and making his life a living hell, he was just being downright sinful. Kissing Mark’s neck during class and running his hands down his body until Mark had to excuse himself to the bathroom so he could finally make out with Donghyuck.

That happened during  _ each _ class that day.

“You two might wanna calm it down.” Jeno said as the five of them walked home together, “Wouldn't want Mark to get caught making out with the air.”

“That would be awkward.” Jaemin added on.

“That would be hilarious.” Renjun laughed to himself.

“You’re evil.” Donghyuck said to Renjun.

“You’re a literal demon,” Renjun blinked in confusion.

“But I have a pure heart!” Donghyuck put his hands over his chest as he smiled sweetly.

Mark scoffed, “There is literally nothing pure about you, Hyuck.” 

The demon’s shoulders slumped as he glared at Mark. 

“But you two should be careful, what if your parents find out?” Jaemin warned as the couple shared a moment of eye contact.

“I think they already found out.” Mark said, “My mother wrote some new rules on the glass wall so I think she figured it out. She wasn't mad or weirded out, which surprised me.” 

“Wow, Mrs. Lee is so open-minded, she supports trans-dimensional relationships.” Jeno mused, “my mother would never.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Mark rolled his eyes as they reached his apartment building. They said their goodbyes and Mark and Donghyuck went up the stairs to their apartment, where the spent the rest of the day together. Kissing, telling stories, making food, kissing, doing homework and… kissing.

“I’m a demon, not a hot water bottle. Stop cuddling me.” Donghyuck mumbled, though his actions betrayed his words as he tightened his hold on Mark. They were on Mark's bed, door slightly propped open as per his mother’s request. Mark was supposed to have gone to sleep about an hour ago, but he preferred talking to Donghyuck over sleeping. 

“But you’re so warm.” Mark hummed as he buried his face in Donghyuck’s chest.

“Like hell. Fire, brimstone, eternal burning.” Donghyuck tried to scare Mark, but it had no effect whatsoever, so the demon sighed, resting his head in Mark’s hair.

They laid like that for a while until Mark spoke up, “Hyuck?”

“Yeah, baby,” Donghyuck muttered into mark’s hair.

“What happens after death?” 

Donghyuck paused, “Well, I’m still not too sure about that. It was… weird for me.”

Mark hummed in understanding.

“Does God really exist?” Mark asked, pulling away, his eyes dancing with the stars as he awaited an answer.

“No fucking clue,” Donghyuck scoffed, “Do you really think they’d let me into Heaven to find out?”

Mark laughed, the sight leaving Donghyuck breathless.

“I hope after I die, I can still be with you.” Mark sighed. He said it casually, but he meant it. He wished to be with Donghyuck for as long as he could. He finally understood why Bella Swan was so eager to throw her life away to be with Edward, or why Juliet killed herself so she could be with her Romeo eternally. 

Donghyuck’s eyes shone painfully as he lift Mark’s chin and slotted their lips together. Soft and slow, but flowing with unspoken love.

“You’re mine Mark, okay? I’ll always be with you.” Donghyuck said softly, before pecking the boy’s lips again.

“Do you promise?” Mark knew it was a foolish, needy question, and it embarrassed him as soon as the words spilt from his lips, “Forever?”

Donghyuck’s face melted, an adoring look on his face as he answered,

“Forever and some.”

Mark smiled, love, spilling from his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Donghyuck again, and again and again.

“Nothing could ever break us apart, Mark.” Donghyuck said, his heart twisting at how cheesy the statement was, but he truly meant it, “We were fated to be together. You and me might as well be soulmates.” 

“Hey, you could say I’m the angel to your demon.” Mark grinned as Donghyuck pulled away to look at him.

“I could, but I won’t.” Donghyuck scoffed, earning a confused and slightly hurt look from Mark, “You’re just as rotten as me.”

Mark pondered it for a second before breathing out a laugh, “Fair enough.”

And then Donghyuck leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet, full of the passion that he held for the boy. The fire that burned between them was bright and powerful and inextinguishable, and it burned forever. Just like Donghyuck said, their love was forever. They loved each other deeply, never wavering as they faced life's obstacles together. Until Mark passed on and only then were they able to love each other forever. 

 

_**Forever and some.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh  
> i cried lol  
> scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!! love ya!!


End file.
